


your love is king, your kisses ring

by shipintheisland



Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, dumb boys in love, is this what pwp looks like ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland
Summary: As the minutes passed, there was no sign of Callum arriving soon, no answer to his pressing messages and Marcus was fidgeting on the bed, rolling on his side, refreshing his Instagram page for the third time before getting up and humming a random song as he half walked half danced around the bedroom. The young Kiwi tried to stay on his spot on the couch, daydreaming about his evening with Callum. They would order room service for dinner, fight a little on a video game if they manage to plug the console, and surely celebrate Callum’s last win properly - or at least more properly than with a quick hidden kiss behind a rack of tyres when they crossed path after the race.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	your love is king, your kisses ring

**Author's Note:**

> Did.... did I write a smut fic ? Me ? I did that ? And on my new faves nonetheless ?  
> Fuck yeah I did !  
> WELCOME TO THE FIRST NSFW FIC OF THAT SHIP MY FRIENDS  
> Come to hell with me :)
> 
> Title from Your love is king by Sade

As the sun set, Marcus rolled on his back on the bed, sighing heavily in impatience. His phone did nothing to distract him from the passing minutes and he rummed his fingers against the soft material of the hotel bed sheets. When he had given his spare key for Callum to join him after his meeting with Virtuosi, he wasn’t expecting for it to last more than two hours, and now the Kiwi was left alone in his room, bored to death and waiting for his boyfriend. He had planned a romantic evening, as the two young drivers didn’t have lots of time for intimate face to face moments those past weeks, and he missed having the Brit all for himself more than five minutes before passing out in exhaustion.

But as the minutes passed, there was no sign of Callum arriving soon, no answer to his pressing messages and Marcus was fidgeting on the bed, rolling on his side, refreshing his Instagram page for the third time before getting up and humming a random song as he half walked half danced around the bedroom. He had never been known for his incredible patience, so the young Kiwi tried to stay on his spot on the couch, daydreaming about his evening with Callum. They would order room service for dinner, fight a little on a video game if they manage to plug the console, and surely celebrate Callum’s last win properly - or at least more properly than with a quick hidden kiss behind a rack of tyres when they crossed path after the race.

The thought itself spread a comfortable warmth inside Marcus’ belly, his cheeks heating up at imagining what kind of celebrations they could have. His mind only needed a little minute before skipping the cuddling phase to picture Callum pining him on the mattress with a wicked smirk, hands running everywhere under his clothes, fingers brushing on him, in him...

Only half thinking about it, Marcus sat back on the couch and grabbed his dick, slightly moving under the created pressure and sighing at the good feeling suddenly spreading in him. He leaned back a little and closed his eyes, humming appreciatively at the caresses he imagined Callum would give him when he would come back, touches he was giving himself in the waiting of the taller Brit. After a moment, Marcus grew impatient again and started playing with the fly of his pants when his phone buzzed, extirpating him violently from his enjoyable daydream. Blushing furiously and feeling like being caught by himself, he rushed to his phone on the bed to open the new message.

❤️  
  
still with the team, we're eating there, be back with you in an hour darling  
  


"An hour ??" Marcus exclaimed loudly. An hour was awfully long, even more now that he was shamefully horny and in need of his boyfriend’s body on him. For a moment, he considered telling that to Callum to make him come back faster, but then an idea clicked in his head and Marcus smirked, already getting up to carry out his plan.

❤️  
  
still with the team, we're eating there, be back with you in an hour darling  
  
can't wait 😘  
  


  
  


As he had told him, Callum opened the door exactly one hour and two minutes later. Only dressed in his team shirt and a boxer, Marcus moved from his place on the bed to run in his boyfriend’s arms with a happy squeal.

"Good evening darling" Callum whispered against his temple before leaving a soft kiss there, hugging Marcus tight against him.

"Hey you !" The younger boy smiled as he reluctantly detached from the comfort of the Brit’s hold. There was another comfort he was seeking and cuddling was not part of the plan. With his arms around Callum’s neck, Marcus gave his boyfriend a playful glance before pushing on his top toes and kissing him more fiercely. The older boy let out a surprised hum and his hands went to Marcus’s hips, making the Kiwi tighten his hold around his neck, happiness and lust taking over his mind. But when he thought Callum was going to follow on his obvious suggestion of activities, Marcus simply got pushed away in a short kiss, Callum smiling sweetly.

"Give me a few minutes, please, I want to empty my bag."

And with that, he completely detached himself from the young boy who gave him a quizzical look, eyes round in badly hidden disappointment.

"But-"

"I said wait, Marc’, be patient."

As Callum carefully put his bag on the couch and started emptying his content, Marcus was left on his place with hot cheeks and the much needed discomfort in his lower self for the return of his boyfriend. Of course Callum couldn’t be a functioning human before he had perfectly reorganized all his stuff thrown in his backpack for the day, of course he would make Marcus wait as always for whatever he had to ask - they still occasionally argued over that one time when Callum didn’t let Marcus talk before he had emptied his suitcase and they ended up with a fire in the kitchen.

But tonight, the younger of the two had a goal, and he was way too horny for his boyfriend’s body to let that go. So he walked behind Callum, all playful smile and calculated movements, and circled his arms around the thinner frame of the Brit, completely gluing himself on his back.

"I missed you, Cal." He mumbled in the boy’s tshirt, softly kissing his way from behind his neck to his jaw and making Callum hum unconsciously.

"I missed you too, darling, but please it won’t be lon-"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, Marcus swiftly moved to put himself between Callum and the couch, hands moving everywhere on his boyfriend’s chest.

"That bag can wait a little, it won’t run away." Marcus smirked, tone as suggestive as he could.

"And you will if I don’t give you attention ?" Callum replied while lifting an eyebrow, looking completely unbothered.

"Oh, i want more than just a little attention..." Marcus finished, hands sliding to the edge of the Brit’s jeans and playing with the belt. He rejoiced in the way Callum’s eyes grew wide in surprise and how he gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing in the process.

However, two years with his idiotic of a boyfriend still seemed not sufficient to read him correctly as Callum returned him a blank face and pushed him out of the way a little more firmly this time. Marcus huffed in frustration, either he really didn’t get it or he didn’t want it, in which case a simple ‘i don’t want it’ would be enough to make him stop his attempts, Callum had always been the one more likely to express his needs and discomfort anyway.

"Caaaaaaal" Marcus whined in a desperate attempt to catch the other’s attention, grabbing his arm and pulling him away toward the bed.

"Okay okay, I give up !" Callum finally said, but looking quite exasperated with his boy’s antics. "What do you want ?"

Marcus sighed, relieved, as the lust flooded him again and he closed the space between their two bodies, very intentionally moving his hips a little against Callum’s leg to make him feel his still hard dick.

"You know what I want." he said with a wicked smile, to which Callum only rolled his eyes and pecked his lips quickly before discarding his jacket on the sofa further in the room.

"No I don’t." He simply stated, toeing his shoes and walking back to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. Marcus could have given up at that point before he noticed the way his boyfriend’s free hand was very slowly getting closer to the smaller boy’s knee, associated with that little smirk only Marcus had the privilege to see, he knew Callum was only a few words away from giving his lover everything he wanted.

So he took his chance and adjusted himself until he was sitting on the Brit’s lap, grabbing his wrists and pushing him enough to lay flat on the mattress, Marcus holding his hands on top of his head to keep him from moving too much.

"Oh you do want something !" Callum teased a little more, his eyes growing darker in an instant. Marcus smirked, fidgeting to sit more comfortably as he lowered himself to kiss the tip of Callum’s nose in a seemingly innocent way.

"Since subtlety really doesn’t work with you tonight..." His grip tightened as he moved his hips a little, living a butterfly kiss on Callum’s jaw and feeling the way air got caught in the Brit’s throat at the movement, "I’m going to be more explicit."

At those words, Callum smirked too, and Marcus knew he wanted it as much as him, so he spoke slowly with a confident tone, just as he knew Callum loved when he got a little bossy.

"I want you to fuck me hard, I want to see stars and have you up my arse so bad that I already prepared myself for you, I want you Cal, and I want you now."

For a few seconds, the two lovers eyed each other, not moving an inch until Callum bit his lower lip, slowly rolling his hips against Marcus and his smirk grew a little more at the soft gasp that escaped the younger boy.

"If it is asked so nicely, I can’t say no."

He repeated his action with his leg, looking very pleased with Marcus’ lustful moan at the friction against his cock. The two stayed there a little, hips moving against each other as they kissed lazily, letting desire take full place in their brains, until Marcus had enough and slid a hand under Callum’s shirt to pull it up, silently asking for some help. The older boy obliged, then pushed Marcus up a little to have more space to discard of his jeans, taking off his boxer in one swift movement. Callum moved around to settle higher on the bed, head on the cushions and Marcus quickly chased after him, taking off his shirt on the way and jumping on top of his man in a giggle, letting Callum take him in his arms and hug him. Hands caressed everywhere as they kissed languorously, lovingly, before Marcus shuffled around a little to grab at Callum’s dick tightly, smirking in his mouth when the Brit’s breath got caught in his throat. He barely had the space to move his hand, but helped by Callum’s jerks of his hips under his touch, he yanked him hard and fast, feeling the way his cock was growing in his hand until it reached the size Marcus knew would send him out of his mind. Just the thought of it could make him come untouched like that, perfectly knowing what sex with his boyfriend could do to him, and he sighed happily against Callum’s lips. In between louder moans and slick sounds of a hand on a slowly covered with precum cock, one of Callum’s hands found its way to the Kiwi’s boxer and pushed it down as the other slid against his arse cheek, fingers brushing the crack of his bum.

"I- I told you I was prepared." He muttered, brain fogged with pure want, pushing himself against the hand on him despite his own comment. The high-pitched sound he made when Callum still pushed a finger in him should make him ashamed, but Marcus was already to far gone to care about that, and the blissed expression on Callum’s face right now told him his boyfriend didn’t care at all either.

"Oh god, you really are" Callum blurted, pushing a second finger and fidgeting in him, making Marcus cry out at the pleasure engulfing him.

"Callum please" the younger begged, panting hard as he slowed down his movements on his boyfriend’s dick, "I want you now please !"

"Let me just..." Callum spoke lowly, pulling his fingers out of Marcus’ hole and making him whine involontarily at the sudden emptiness. They shifted around a little, Callum sitting down with his back against the headboard and pulling Marcus on his lap until he was straddling his hips.

"Lift yourself up, darling" Callum whispered, and Marcus shivered in anticipation as he pushed up on his legs to let Callum adjust himself, one hand on his hips and the other on his own cock to align himself. Marcus gulped at the feeling of the head of Callum’s cock against his ass, breathing hard as he lowered himself on him.

"Come here, darling..." Callum mumbled, words barely heard as he manoeuvred his boyfriend on him slowly, giving him time to adjust to the stretch of his cock in him, kissing him hard to distract from the uncomfortable feeling.

"Callum..." Marcus sighed, completely sitting down and taking a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of being full, Callum’s hands on his back grounding him and his lips kissing their way down his jaw, his neck, his chest.

As Callum gripped his hips a little hard holding him close and waiting for the green light, Marcus closed his eyes, hands flying on the Brit’s shoulders to slowly push himself up, moaning at the intense feeling inside him.

"Cal ?" He whispered, too scared to break the magic of the moment to talk louder. The other boy only hummed in answer, still kissing every inch of skin available in front of him.

One thing Marcus had always appreciated with his boyfriend, was that whenever he asked him something, Callum never asked again for confirmation, always executed himself immediately. He never doubted how sure Marcus was when he wanted what he asked for, and when the younger boy told him in a breath a simple "Fuck me", it was not a surprise that the next instant he slammed hard into Marcus and made him scream loudly.

There was no space for talks anymore as the two lovers gripped tightly at each other, ignoring the fact that they would surely leave marks on each other’s skin with the strength displayed in their holds. As Callum repeatedly lifted his hips against Marcus, they panted hard, stayed close despite the heat and sweat on them, kissed when the sensations got more intense to try and drown in the other’s moans.

Marcus breathed hard, letting the warmth grow increasingly in his belly at each thrust, basking in the way his boyfriend fucked him just as he liked. He tugged at the hair behind Callum’s head, a loud moan escaping his lips as Callum slammed again in him, so close to the spot that would send his mind in another dimension.

"Please" he begged, his voice high and erratic under the incessant pounding in him, "take me apart, Cal !"

In an instant, the hands on Marcus’ hips released their strong hold to circle around his frame, pressing him flush against Callum’s hot and sweaty chest, keeping him firmly in place as the frantic moves of Callum’s hips against him got faster and stronger. Holding himself tight around the older boy’s neck, Marcus took a much needed breath, whispering as sensually as he could in his state right next to his lover’s ear.

"I’m all yours now."

If the rhythm was already intense for Marcus’ heart and body, the sudden change of pace and strength from the cock sliding in and out of him made him gasp for air and let out a scream as Callum hit his prostate again and again. Moans and grunts erupted more intensely on top of the slick noise of their bodies sliding against each other at each thrust. Marcus could feel the heat bubbling up in his belly, spreading slowly in the rest of his body at every hit on that particularly enjoyable spot, every moan Callum would let out, the feeling of his strong arms surrounding him and keeping him in place as he got railed in the best way possible. He was so close, the warmth spreading to his toes and fingers and ready to explode right there and then, so he pushed himself a few centimeters away from his spot against the Brit’s chest and cupped his cheeks with shaky hands. Their eyes met and Marcus gulped, feeling even more aroused than he already was when he saw the darkened orbs filled with lust looking at him with so much adoration. Without even calming the speed of his thrusts, Callum offered him a small smile, bringing their nose together for a gesture that seemed way to sweet considering their current activities.

Marcus wanted to close his eyes, bathe in the love and adoration his boyfriend was covering him with again tonight, enjoy the feeling of his hands holding him closer than it should be possible, his cock filling him so well and making him complete, his warm breath against his damp skin, his lips tentatively brushing against his own... He really wanted to make the most of this perfect moment, but the sweet release of the orgasm building up inside him came back full force to him when Callum whispered in a kiss a heated "I love you so much".

Marcus came untouched, the feeling of his boyfriend everywhere too much for his senses, Callum’s cock between his tights, Callum’s tongue in his mouth, Callum’s arms around him, Callum’s scent everywhere making him lightheaded. He kept his eyes open all along, looking right in Callum’s eyes as the Brit chased his own release quickly before it became too much for the oversensitive warmth inside Marcus to be uncomfortable. The younger boy stayed in place, still high from his orgasm as he stroked the hair behind Callum’s ears, where he knew his boyfriend loved to be touched. It didn’t take long before the taller boy’s arms clenched tightly around Marcus’ chest, the movements of his hips becoming irregular and so fast, and before Marcus had the time to register the beginning of a discomfort in his lower self, Callum thrusted in him one last time and stilled, breath caught in his lungs as he came inside his boyfriend in a long low moan.

For a couple minutes, they stayed there, panting hard and holding each other close, staring at each other with little smiles playing on their lips, only interrupted when Marcus leaned down to give a light kiss on Callum’s lips, earning a pleased hum at the action. However, the simple small movement caused friction on their lower selves and the young Kiwi winced at the feeling of his boyfriend’s softening cock against his overly sensitive insides. Without a word, Callum kissed him a little more firmly as a distraction, as he pushed the smaller boy up in order to slide out of him, before lowering him on the bed, against his chest.

Marcus immediately curled up around the other’s chest, arm looping around to stay in place, successfully ignoring the drying patch of cum on the Brit’s stomach and kissing his shoulder lovingly. Callum absentmindedly caressed the arm around him, his other hand in Marcus’s hair holding him in place as they caught their breath. The pulsing feeling of the orgasm slowly left Marcus until he could only feel sleepiness and peacefulness, Callum’s hand stroking his hair in a soothing way and making him drowsy. He felt a kiss being pushed on his forehead and he smiled sleepily at the sweet gesture.

“Don’t fall asleep like that, my love, let’s go take a shower before.” Callum whispered tenderly in his ear and Marcus simply hummed as an answer, only frowning when the Brit moved to get out of bed. He reluctantly followed him in the bathroom, let Callum drag him under the warm spray of the shower and after they quickly cleaned themselves, he glued himself in his boyfriend’s arms, not that Callum really minded anyway. Marcus stayed there for a long moment, simply enjoying the warmth of the water, the strong arms holding him, the occasional kisses Callum couldn’t help but to leave on his face - “it’s not my fault you look so kissable” - and when he shifted a little to rest his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, he let the calming sound of his heartbeat flood his ears. If that could be the only sound Marcus hears, his life would be complete. 

They got out of the shower when they started to get cold and rolled themselves in large fluffy towels to dry. Marcus laughed softly at the hair peeking out in every direction on Callum’s head (and ignored that his own hair probably looked the same). The Brit shook his head fondly, acting all offended but smiling one of those little smiles only Marcus had the right to see, making Marcus blush despite being now used to it. To hide the red of his cheeks, he exited the bathroom in search of his old shirt and shorts that he used as a pajama, shaking his head when Callum followed him and gave a sad look at his half empty bag.

“Come on you obsessed perfectionist” Marcus grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed, climbing unceremoniously under the sheets and sighing happily when Callum settled next to him.

“Let’s watch a movie ?” He proposed sleepily, knowing full well he wouldn’t stay awake more than ten minutes anyway.

“Okay, darling” Callum agreed, leaning to grab the remote on the bedside table before laying back in bed. He switched on the TV as Marcus shifted against his side, looping himself all around his chest and humming contentedly when he found a good position with his head back against Callum’s heart.

He barely lasted a couple minutes, the last thing he felt was Callum’s lips finding their favorite place on his temple before he fell in a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god oh god I wrote this and you read it and neacbueicieijznja  
> Anyway, if you liked it, please don't hesitate to leave me a comment, I want to know what you think <3  
> And if you're bored, come follow me on tumblr @suckmyballshoney, I reblog about drivers, scream with people on our love for them, and sometimes I'm funny :D


End file.
